Summer Love
by IndependentLove
Summary: Kyo loves Tohru and Tohru loves Kyo. What happens when Tohru leaves for school without his love? Will she still love him as much? Or will a former bunny make his move and take Kyos place? MomijiXTohruXKyo love triangle. Enjoy. On temporary HAITUS...
1. Chapter 1

******_Okay so right now me and a group of friends are playing DUN-DUN-DUN, Truth or Dare._**

**_Everybody: Hi Fanfic Fans!_**

**_Anyway I got DARE. My dare was that I had to post my in-progress story... so here it is. Oh yeah and the chapters had to be divided into 200 words per chapter. Talk about crazy huh? Anyway please ignore my grammer mistakes as I have to post what I have in less than an hour. Thanks!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but my effort!_**

**Summer Love**

_Kyo, _Tohru thought again.

"Ugh!" she groaned, "Why do I keep thinking about him?" She swung her legs over her bed and rubbed her eyes. Feeling frustrated, she looked at her digital clock on her nightstand.

"OH NO! Geez, I'm going to be late!" She hurriedly ran to her restroom and brushed her teeth taking care to make sure everything stayed clean. Returning to her room she slipped off her P.J's carefully folding them quickly and putting them away.

She pulled on her bra and moved over to her closet where a nice, sleek, black dress hung. It was tight fitting, appealing to her curves and ended right at her knees. She grabbed a tote bag and threw her favorite black heels in careful not to scratch them. Slipping into a pair of black ballet flat she stood in front of her mirror and brushed the tangles from her hair. It was right at her shoulders and shone brightly in the sun, like glistening chocolate.

Grabbing her purse and tote and making sure to grab her cellphone, she strode out the door.

_Kyo._

She shook her head and locked the door behind her, bounding off onto the sidewalk.


	2. Chapter 2

******_Okay 218, BUT HEY! Don't tell them that! Bear with me please!_**

**Summer Love Chapter Two**

As Tohru maneuvered through the gates and out of the apartment complex she glanced down at her phone still shaking away that name. The name of the person who couldn't be here today. Why did she even care? The only person who ever seemed open about his love towards her was…

_Momiji._

She smiled as she looked over her e-mails and wondered why she hadn't gotten her morning e-mail from him yet. _Oh well, maybe he just forgot. _Her heart lurched at the thought and she smiled brightly speed dialing Angela as she rounded a corner. _Ah, New York! _Sometimes she had to slap herself just to make certain she was really here. With her savings and much persuasion from the Sohmas to take the gifted loan, she had been able to come abroad to study, but still…

"Hello?"

"Angela? Hey! I'm running a bit late, but I'll –"

"Tohru! Hell! I've been waiting forever! I thought you were kidnapped or something! Or—Oh my god! Did you finally go for that guy in homeroom? I mean he was kinda cute, but not that much!"

"ANGELA!" Tohru yelled flushed from embarrassment. "No I didn't go for him! I'll see you in a bit okay?" And with that she shut her phone and entered a brightly lit coffee shop.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ah! The time the time!**_

**Summer Love Chapter Three**

As she hung up she briefly thought of Hana and Uo. Hana had moved to England with her parents nad Arisa had gone over to visit. She made a mental note to call them later. They'd want to hear all about it.

"Hello ," an elderly woman greeted from across the counter. "I've got your regular! You're late!"

"Aw I know Marci!" As she was handing over a crumpled bill, Marci waved her off.

"Don't be silly! It's on the house! For your special day!"

"Thank you so much!" Tohru shouted as she stepped out, "I really appreciate it!"

Sipping her espresso she had a brief flash back of cold winter nights and hot chocolate. The chilly air surrounding the house and the way the moon looked like when situated on the roof, cats and martial arts.

_Kyo._

Of ice cream and plush toys won at the super market. Games and walks in the park, bunnies and video games.

_Momiji._

Shuffling to the front of the school, she pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind and stared at the crowds entering the auditorium.

"Graduation." She breathed and started up the long flight of stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Ok so I officially... lost! :'(_**

**_I know weird, right? Ok so this is what happened:_**

**_James is daring Anita to distract me while I'm typing like a madwoman (although all other attempts had been tried and failed) and you know what she does? She karate chops my hands on the keyboard, I know right? So I'm there holding my hand in pain and my hour is up, and I'm like, "How'd time pass so fast?", right?_**

**_So I lost and James lost and the penalty for losing was... get this... racing each other up and down the street without our shirts barefoot. So yeah... hey! At least I have an okay body I'm not ashamed of, ya know? Thats really the only thing that comforts me..._**

**_James: Hey_**

**_Yeah that's him. Anyway since I started this, I may as well finish. Here ya go!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Summer Love Chapter Four<strong>

Kyo sat down on a foldable chair and sighed. Once again he looked around the auditorium towards the crown of blue gowns clustered together.

"She will show up eventually. Patience." Hatori muttered amused.

Before he could respond, though, Momiji stood from his seat rising to his full height of 5'12. "I see her!" he said with a deep voice. "Look! Over there! Next to that blonde. Gosh! She hasn't changed a bit… she's so gorgeous." He murmured the last part silently, more to himself than to the others. Shigure, Hatori, Kyo and Momiji were all eyes for the slender, brunette beauty. "Lemme go say hi to her!" Momiji said excitedly, already exiting the aisle.

"Momiji…" Hatori scolded.

"Aw, come on Hari!" Momiji whined, turning to the doctor.

"Damn it! I thought we agreed we were going to surprise her!" Kyo yelled.

"Yes, Kyo is right," Shigure stated simply, still looking over at Tohru then turned back towards the two young men, "Ah, our little flower! She is very much the same Momiji, but I am sure she has matured much more both mentally… and physically."

"You pervert!" Both Momiji and Kyo yelled whacking him over the head.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Yeah, yeah I know... 230, bad girl. But hey! The dare's off, lol;)_  
><strong>**_Enjoy!_**

**Summer Love, Chapter Five**

Tohru was nervous. Very nervous. Frightened in fact. "Do I look okay?" she asked again fixing her sleeves and smoothing out her hair.

"Tohru! You look amazing! Damn I wish I was small and petite like you! Come on! Focus!" she said in a motivating tone. She slung her arm around Tohru's shoulders and put her cheek next to hers trying to look dramatic. "You're going to walk up on that stage… the crowds will cheer *haaaa haaaa*… you take your diploma… then walk off." She straitened herself upright. "See no big deal it's not like you have to give a speech or something. You're going to be up there for about ten seconds tops." She smiled brightly her braces sparkling under the florescent lights and her blond hair swung back into a braid.

"Your right!"

"Of course I'm right! Ok I'm gonna go ask something I'll be right back."

_Oh mom I wish you could see me now! You would be so proud! _She thought excitedly.

A girl with orange hair and blue eyes whisked past. She was wearing jeans and an old t-shirt that had a bunny and a cat playing together and said 'Some bunny loves you'. Tohru took it as a good omen that her friends were proud of her.

_Kyo _

_Momiji_

"Why can't I stop thinking about them?" She moaned.


	6. Chapter 6

****_Yay! I got exactly 200 words! Sorry I've been a-busy bee lately! Also please excuse my inaccuracy in describing a graduation, or rather, a college graduation! I have only been to a High School one and that was small, I can only imagine one in New York. Plus I was to lazy to do any 'research'. Lol, enjoy;)._

**Summer Love, Chapter Six**

"Stop thinking about who?" Angela asked in confusion.

"Hmn? Oh well…"

_There's no harm in telling her, _she thought defensively.

"Well…?" Angela prodded with a quirk of an eyebrow.

"Oh—um… See back home I had two very close friends who I can't seem to get out of my mind."

"Are they guys?" she asked amused.

Tohru immediately blushed. "Well… Yes. But not like that! They were just—um… very close friends."

"Haha, it sounds like you're in ~LUH-VE~!" She sang.

Tohru blushed deeper, "No, no! I'm serious! It's nothing like that!"

"Okay, okay… what do they look like?"

Relieved at her dropping the subject she answered her question quickly. "Oh! Kyo Sohma has bright orange or red hair and he's about a head taller than me. He also has red eyes. Momiji, though, has bright, blonde hair and blue eyes. So far as I know they are both the same height."

"Hmn. They sound cute." Angela teased.

A man with a clipboard in hand, came up to the cluster of students they were in. "Your class is almost up! Please get in line!" he said in a hurried tone.

Checking teeth and hair both girls walked towards the platform.


	7. Chapter 7

****_Okay, okay! How about we make it under 230? What? I can't help myself! Like 5 of these chapters were supposed to be one whole chapter, BUT I will take the challenge! Anyway James says hi... Please don't encourage him..._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing! James are you my witness?_

_James: You got it mate! _

**Summer Love, Chapter Seven**

Momiji watched her impatiently as she began to walk towards the stage. The slender beauty was obviously nervous, anxiously wringing her small hands. Although she could have been easy to lose in that large crowd, his eyes never strayed from her figure. With a quick nod of her head towards the blonde at her side, she confidently nodded her head and smiled brightly. _So lovely…_

Kyo was getting annoyed as another student was called to the platform and the person next to him, along with everyone else with him, stood up to cheer at the top of their lungs.

Kyo looked about ready to explode, but Momiji placed a hand on his shoulder pressing him down in his seat. Shigure looked towards then suppressing a chuckle at the former cats surprise. "What the—" Kyo began.

"Hey, why don't we stand and cheer when Tohru's name is called? It would surprise her very much! I think she'll like it!" Momiji said enthusiastically.

Kyo growled, but looked up to see the brunette nearing the podium. He did want to surprise her, but… "Okay fine." He snapped.

Shigure and Hatori looked at him surprised and Shigure agreed as well. Hatori was the only one who firmly refused.

"Aw Hari you're no fun!" Momiji and Shigure chided at the same time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summer Love Chapter 8**

Tohru fidgeted nervously. First she clasped her hands together, and then placed them at her sides. _Wait, does that make me look nervous?_ Finally, she settled with her hands behind her back. Her leg twitched uncomfortably. Looking around, she stopped, frozen to her spot, as her eyes landed on Angela's face that had a raised eyebrow and a smirk playing at her features.

"Tohru…" She scolded.

Tohru inwardly winced, "I know, I know… it's just I feel so-so nervous… See before, at high school everyone was here and now, well now…" She let her sentence trail, but kept her eyes pinned to a spot behind her friend, not wanting to meet her gaze.

Angela sighed then reached up to fix Tohru's cap. "I know Hon," she said, her motherly side taking over, "I know it's hard. Let's just focus on the now. Remember, my mom's videotaping the whole thing, we can easily send them a copy, 'kay?"

Tohru's thoughts drifted briefly as she remembered graduation with her "family". Uo and Hana helping her with the little make-up she had worn. Kyo and Yuki grudgingly taking a photo with her while she giggled. Hatori and the rest of the Sohmas cheering in the stands with… Momiji.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>AN: I'm taking requests at the moment! Not for the story but for future drabbles/one shots/stories etc.,


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey hey! Here's the next chapter!_

_I do not own Fruits Basket!_

* * *

><p><strong>Summer Love <strong>

**Chapter 9**

Tohru fidgeted as her light haired friend was called up. She smoothed imaginary wrinkles from her robe and took a deep breath.

"Ms. Tohru Honda," the principle called out.

Tohru smiled and began to walk up the stage, but yells, shouts, and cat-calls were suddenly erupting from her right, startled she looked up. There standing and shouting were Momiji , Kyo, and Shigure! How happy she was. Confidently regaining composure, she smiled even more brightly than before and went up to collect her diploma.

"Hey, who were those guys?" Angela said as she took her seat.

"Hmn? Oh those are the Sohmas! Can you believe they're here? They said they weren't coming, but they did! Oh I'm so excited and…" Angela smiled as Tohru continued, her little friend was totally pumped up, she just wondered if maybe their visit would mean something else too.

_Oh mom! They're here!_

"She saw us!" Momiji said excitedly, "Didja see how happy she was?"

"Ah yes, my little flower is all grown up!" Shigure said dramatically.

"Can you cut it out with that crap, already!" Kyo fumed, rolling his eyes, inside though he was just as excited.


End file.
